The Bodyguard
by labyrinthe
Summary: DG was a princess, she was hardly alone. When she was by herself, it still felt like someone was watching her.
1. Chapter 1 Stranger in the mirror

Chapter One: Stranger in the mirror

Five months had passed since the eclipse, and DG was still stuck in the OZ. Being in the OZ had it perks, she was a princess after all, and not a poor college waitress, trying to make ends meet. She also made terrific friends like Glitch, Raw and Cain who helped her find out the truth about herself and help her defeat the witch. The problem was being a princess of OZ was great, until the glamour started to wear off.

On the other side, DG was use to being alone. She could go a couple of days straight without talking to anyone as long as she had her sketch book, iPod, and the latest popular romance novel. But now that DG was a princess, she was hardly alone. When she was by herself, it still felt like someone was watching her.

DG did not want people to think she was ungrateful. The ball gowns and the parties were fun at first, it was like playing dress-up and it seemed magical. Watching, the citizens of the OZ tripped over their own feet, or fainted at the sight of her, and made DG feel like she was celebrity, especially when reporters and photographers followed her around. Having handsome young men coming up to her, and practically drooling as they bowed down and kiss her hand, was flattering and somewhat embarrassing. After a while, the magic seemed to fade, and all of the attentions turned into annoyance. When the party was over, and DG was alone in the room, she looked at herself in the mirror and gazed into a stranger's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 The Chase

**Author Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews. This chapter is also going to be short in length due to the fact I am still trying to figure out the formatting of the site. I also decided to separate the first chapter into two and post them separate which might have caused some confusion. Special Thanks to my friend Katie for editing. **

****************************************************************************

Chapter Two: Questions

The big question on DG mind today: Who was she? After everything she saw and went through in destroying the witch and freeing her sister, DG felt like she was no longer the same person. All DG wanted to do is to go back home to the other side and forget the OZ ever existed. DG knew that she could never abandon everyone when they needed her so badly. Although five mouths had passed and things were going back to normal, there was still a lot of work to be done. Since AZ and her mom were weakened from the witch, DG became the strongest mage in OZ.

After working non-stop and holding party, after party to show the citizens of the OZ that the royal family back together, DG was grateful that her mother decided that they all needed a vacation at Finaqua.

DG took a deep breath of morning air. The birds were starting to sing. After all, these thoughts had kept her up all night tossing and turning, and it was time to do some serious thinking. She knew that if she stayed in the palace, someone would come and interrupt her. It was better to head to the forest where no one would think to look, and she could also explore her surroundings.

As DG snuck out of her room, she felt the tension in between her shoulder blades that alerted her to the creepy feeling of being watched, but when she turned around, nobody was there. DG started on her away, but after a couple minutes went by, she realized the echo she was hearing was not of her footsteps, but someone else. She reasoned that it was most likely the guard.

_Crap!_ Thought DG. She decided to hurry before those footsteps reached her, lest her much-needed alone time be ruined. DG started to make a mad dash for the stairs. Once she reached the stairs, there was no time to run down them, so instead DG hopped on the railing to slide down, using her magic to balance herself along the way. Once she reached the bottom, she jumped off and started to run towards the door. As she was looking back to make sure she was not being followed, she smacked into the butler, whose name was Bud, who was carrying a tray of expensive-looking tea cups and plates for food. Bud, the tray, and the tea cups went flying through the air, and landed with a thud. DG used her magic to help remain balanced and kept going, but shouted over her shoulder, "Sorry, Bud, please do not tell anyone that you saw me!"

DG was so spooked about the footsteps that were following her, that she did not stop running until she reached the middle of the maze. She collapsed on ground, gasping for air, and felt like she was fool for thinking that someone would follow her all the way into the maze. Once DG breathing calmed down, she slowly got to her feet with a couple of moans. She did not realize until now that running into Bud left a couple of bruises. She continued on in the maze, towards the forest, when she heard a branch snap and a male curse softly.

DG froze. It sounded like someone followed after all, or it was a renegade long coat. Before she could pick up one foot to run, a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm. DG quickly used the momentum to swing around, with her fist at the ready to try to hit her attacker. The attacker saw her action and quickly blocked her fist with his hand. DG brought her knee up to try to hit him in the privates, but he quickly saw though that too and blocked, causing them both to crash to the ground. The attacker covered her with his body. DG was doing everything in her power to get free, and screaming at the top of lungs, "GET OFF, PERVERT STAKLER, BEFORE I BLOW YOU UP!"

"KID, IT'S ME!"

It was not until she heard the furious voice of her stalker that she recognized it as Cain's voice. She sharply looked up, eyes widening, "HOLY SHIT! Cain is the attacker!" DG did not realize she spoken out loud.

Cain shouted back, "What do you mean, attacker? I am your Body Guard!"


	3. Chapter 3 Miscommunication

**Author Note: Thank you for the reviews, and for reading my story. Chapter 4 is in process of being written. I hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Tin Man.**

Chapter 3 Miscommunication

DG paced back in fourth in her mother's office furiously, while Cain slightly leaned against the wall. Glitch was twirling around in circles, mumbling to himself, when he shouted, "My  
scientific hypothesis that if DG keeps pacing at the same speed for three months, the ugly brown carpet will need to be replaced. I think a bright yellow carpet will cheer this place up."

DG stopped her pacing long enough to turn and glare at Glitch, but it was wasted, because he had already slipped back into his fragmented mind. DG thought this could, perhaps, be the worst day of her life. After Cain informed her that he was her bodyguard, five other palace guards appeared out of nowhere, and witnessed the spectacle of Cain and herself tangled up in each other's arms. DG could imagine what type of rumors that the palace employees would come up with. It was a known fact that the palace's employees loved juicy gossip, and the juicer it was, the faster it would spread. By the end of the day, there would be ten different versions of Cain and her passionately making love in the maze. By tomorrow, some eager palace employer, hoping to get rich fast, will sell the story to the tabloids. The tabloids' headline will read, "Princess DG Pregnant by Royal Bodyguard," at the end of the month, there would be a song written telling the sad love story of the pregnant princess and the bodyguard who died tragically.

What was funny about this whole scenario, was that the concept of Cain and herself in a romantic relationship was simply insane. The citizens of the OZ over looked the fact that Cain was still mourning the death of his wife. He was also working through being locked up in the suit for eight years, learning how to live again, and to get reconnected with his son. After everything that Cain been through, it was no surprise that Cain was diagnosed with Shell Shocked Syndrome, which on the other side, they called it Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

Luckily, Raw decided to stay after the eclipse, and help heal the people who were physically and emotionally injured by the witch. It was a surprise to find out that not only did Raw have the power to heal, but he actually had a Master's Degree in Psychology. Raw took it upon himself to help Cain renew his relationship with his son and to help Cain deal with the aftermath of being locked up in a tin suit. DG was happy to know that here going to stay around.

The people also tended to forget that DG did have a life on the other side, so hardly anybody asked about it. Nobody knew, except for her robot parents, that she was in a serious relationship. Because her parents went to live in Mill Town, DG could adjust to her new life as a princess, and her secret was safe. It not like she did not want people to know, it would just bring up painful memories, and questions she did not want to answer.

The queen walked in, and interrupted DG's private thoughts, "Now there seems to have been a misunderstanding," the Queen said as she slowly sat down in her chair behind the desk.

DG could not contain her anger and confusion any longer and blurted out, "Yes! There has been a misunderstanding. Cain seems to have gotten some facts confused, and thinks he's my bodyguard." DG would have ranted on, but the queen interrupted her before she could continue.

"DG, we did hire him three months ago to protect you, in case someone tried to fellow through with their death threats," The queen explained softly.

_**

* * *

**__**Flash back to three months ago……**_

Cain entered the formal meeting room where the queen and the king waited with worried frowns on their faces. Cain bowed respectfully and waited for them to speak.

"Ah, Mr. Cain, I'm glad that you could come on short notice. I know how busy you are with training and recruiting men," Said Ahamo.

"It's not a problem, anything that concerns Princess DG, I want to know about," Cain replied.

"You are true hero, Mr. Cain, and we are grateful for everything that you have done. We both thank you from the bottom of our hearts for protecting our daughter through out her journey," the Queen smiled, "I am hoping that once we capture the rest of the long coats rebels, that I will be able to thank you properly with a party in your honor."

"My queen, thank you, but that is not necessary. I was just doing my job," Cain responded.

"I know, and sadly, there are not many people left in the OZ with a heart like yours," the Queen stated respectfully, "I am afraid that we need to ask for your help again, glancing at Ahamo.

"As you may know, there have been countless death threats against the royal family since the defeat of the witch." Ahamo continued for the queen, "Since the report was released that DG was the one who stopped and destroyed the witch, the death threats have been directed only at DG. It seems that the rebels have come up with a plan that to win, all they need to do was eliminate DG. Once DG was out of the way, the royal family would crumble and OZ would become darkness. This supposition that they came up with, was accurate," Ahamo finished gravely.

"Just how accurate are we talking about?" Cain's voice was hard as he felt the anger building up inside his chest.

"Accurate enough, that if something did happen to DG, the OZ would not have a chance," Ahamo's voice as flat as he gazed directly at Cain.

Cain growled, "Are you sure?" .

"Yes," said the queen softly, "It was one of Ambrose's theories, and was proven to be right by past events."

"You mean it was proven to be true when the witch tired to kill DG, when she was child. After you sent DG way to protect her, the OZ started to crumble," Cain was clearly unsettled.

"Yes, that's why I gave my powers to DG, in order to save her. I knew I was not capable of defeating the witch myself," explained the queen.

"Does DG know that once again, she is the only one keeping this kingdom together?" Cain questioned.

"Yes and no," said the Queen, "DG knows that Az and I are no longer at are full strength, so that makes her the strongest and the power behind the throne. DG does not know that the fate of the OZ still in her hands," the queen continued.

"The queen and I have both decided to shelter DG from this knowledge, and severely of the death threats," Ahamo kept his fixed on Cain, "We both agreed that our family has been through enough, and we want to live normally as possible," he finished, an edge to his tone.

"I do not want my daughters to be constantly looking over their shoulders, and worrying that an assassin was coming for them," the queen said earnestly, "In order for my family to have some sort peace, I want someone to watch over their safety for them, so they do not have to worry. I am offering you the position of head of security for the royal family. If accepted, you have my permission to do what's necessary to keep my family safe. Mr. Cain, I can give you some time to think about it," her eyes were gentle, yet Cain could see the fear lurking behind them.

"No need for the extra time, I will accept the job, under one condition. I want to be personally reasonable for the safety of Princess DG," Cain nodded.

"Agreed, I will start making the personal arrangements. Thank you," the queen, clearly grateful for Cain's assistance.

_**End of flash back**_

* * *

"Wait, Cain has been my body guard for three months now? How come I was not informed?!" DG yelled.

"DG, did you not get the memo?" Glitch asked as he was hopping from one foot to another.

"Memo? You have memos in the OZ?" DG blinked, hearing Cain slightly shift against the wall, as the queen's month gaped open, at a loss for words.

"You know Doll, the OZ message system? You used fireplaces in the OZ to send messages. Every fire place in the OZ was connected. The same message system that Az and you used to prank call people," Glitch smiled, "Once the witch took over, she tapped the message system, so it was not safe to use. It was the first thing we put back in place after the witch was destroyed."

"No, I do not. I do not remember a message system, or prank calling people when I was a kid. I did not even think the OZ had message system because it so _primitive_," DG folded her arms, frowning as Glitch went back to his hopping.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Queen Point of View**_

As the queen listen to Glitch and DG bicker back and fourth, she realized her mistake. While trying to put the kingdom back together, she neglected the fact that DG did not have all her memories back. It was normal for it to take a couple of months for her memories to reawaken and to regain all of them. After a year has passed, and the memories have not returned, then brain wiping may have occurred. Brain wiping was what happens when a person tries to block another person's memory, but goes too deep, and ends up erasing some of the memories. This was why messing with someone's memory was strictly forbidden. There had been couple of cases of witches wiping people's memories in order to control them, because once memories are gone, the person was empty shell, and it was easy to control the person.

In order to protect her family and the kingdom, the queen had to go deep inside DG's brain to ensure that DG would not remember anything until she saw the clues that would trigger her memories. The queen was afraid that she did wipe some of DG memories. If that was the case, the queen would forever feel guilty about her decision and actions. It would be DG who has to live with the conscience of the queen's action.

Luckily, DG still had some time left to try to regain all her memories. The queen would do anything in her power to try to help her daughter. It was time to make a decision that her daughter would not like. The queen stood up, gaining the attention of Glitch and DG. The queen glanced at Mr. Cain, and he nodded in acknowledgment. The queen cleared her throat, and began to speak in an authoritative tone, "DG, in my haste of trying to put back together the OZ, I forgotten how much you still do not know or remember. It was my fault that you were misinformed about Cain being your bodyguard. The OZ was still unsafe, and threats are still being made. In order to assure your safety, Cain will remain your bodyguard, and in charge of security. Also I am assigning a tutor, and hiring a companion to teach you about the OZ. My decision is final," stated the Queen. After the last sentence was spoken, the queen watched her daughter storm out of the room, slamming the oak door in the process.


	4. Chapter 4 Sin and Guilt

The Queen stood on the balcony looking at the landscape of Finaqua, admiring its beauty. After the witch scorched the place the queen thought she would never see Finaqua again. Thanks to DG and her artist skill she was able to heal and made Finaqua even more beautiful. These couple of months being reunited with her daughter the learned that DG was very talent but also modest. Sometime it appeared that DG did not even know how gifted she truly was.

If only the witch had never happen. DG would have grown up in the OZ. AZ would never have lived with an evil parasite feeding off her and using her body to do the most horrible deeds. The queen could not go back in time to the fateful day when her daughters stumble across the witch.

As a queen it was her duty to protect her kingdom from evil. She should have warned her daughters that everything was not as it seem. There were evil people and forces who wanted to hurt them because of who they are. The queen remembered her own childhood being cold and lonely. She can still hear her mother voice drilling in her head "_A good queen must not let emotions get in a way of ruling the kingdom. Remember the people around you can not be trusted."_ The queen had every intention of following her mother advice but then Ahamo crashed into her life and she started to see the world in a different light.

When she gave birth to her daughters her motherly instinct kicked in. She did not want her children to live in fear and have a lonely childhood. She wanted to raised her children as normal as possible. Ahamo and her agreed that they would raise their children on a need to know bases. As their children grew, the queen made sure to shield them as best of possible. The queen new one day she would have to tell her children about the darker side of being royalty. If only witch had never happen then her family would of never have been tear apart. DG would never had grown up on other side Az would have never been processed by the witch. It was fruitless to be asking herself the _what if question._ The queen knew in order for the OZ to survived she must lived in the _now_. There was no such thing as a happy ever after.

* * *

Az huddled under the covers. It was too much effort to get up. She could not face another day of looks of hatred on people faces. The citizens of the Oz will never forgive her for what she let the witch do to the land and the people. She should of have been stronger and stopped the witch from taken over. She was not strong she was weak. Now she must live with everybody hatred.

In a dark damp place, a woman with wild blonde hair and a gaunt body crackled to herself "Those royal bitches how dare, they take my one true love away from me! I will make them pay! Nobody takes him away from me! I am going to take everything they care about from them. When they have nothing left they will come crawling on there hands and feet begging me to spare them. I will not show them mercy, I will cut off there heads and spread their blood all over my naked body."

* * *

The light from the fire place cast a shadow over the doll the woman was holding. The figurine had dark black long hair, dark blue eyes and a dark purple ball grown. "Heehaaaaaaaa" the women screeched out a high pitched evil laugh. "I am going to make them suffered starting with the youngest royal bitch!" The woman took a strain of dark hair and tied it around the doll neck. "There is no escaping me! "I curse you to drown into your own despair until you can't breathe.


	5. Chapter 5 sin and guilt part 2

DG was sitting on the swing under the white gazebo. The sky was cloudy, thunder roar in the distance and the smell of rain was in the air. DG shuffled her feet back and forth. She thought about going inside but decided a little rain would not hurt her. The castle had become a prison. Another death threat was issue and DG's freedom was even more restricted.

A week has passed since she stormed out of the queen's office. Since then an icy silence has fallen over the royal family. The queen would not budge from her decision about assigning Cain to be her body guard. If only DG remember that the OZ had a message system she could of have received the message then stopped her parents from hiring Cain. DG wished that all her missing memories will come back already. It really sucks being the last to find out about something. Now it was too late because everything has been set into motions. Once her parents got an idea into their head there was no stopping them. It did not help that Glitch, Raw and Cain supported the queen in her decision.

DG thought about asking AZ for help to over turn the Queen's decision. AZ was still not fully healed from the taint of the witch and DG did not want to add anymore problems for her sister to deal with. In the end, the friends that she gained had all turned against her. The feelings of despair, aloneness, and hurt seep into her skin, creep up her body towards her heart. A single tear slipped from DG's eye and rolled down her check. DG was a fool.

DG thought that Cain was spending time with her because he wanted to. DG thought their friendship was blousing because of the way he seemed to follow her around like a lost little puppy. Now that it was revealed to her that Cain was actually her body guard and it was part of his job description to follow her around in order to protect her. Cain was only spending time with her because of his job and not because he wanted too. The situation left a sour feeling in her stomach. All she wanted was her friend to be happy and not to do anything out of sense of obligation.

She should have known everything was going too smoothly. DG let herself get caught up in the happy-ever-after fairy tale ending. She killed the witch and everyone celebrated. DG allowed herself to be turned into a princess and acted the way people wanted her to act. The whole time, her heart was screaming _"This is not who you are!"_ DG ignored her heart because the citizens of the OZ and her family needed her to be the beautiful, flawless, princess who saved the OZ. She locked the girl from the otherside away and tried to erase her..

She allowed herself to forget what it was like zipping across the open road with her motorcycle with the wind blowing in her face, She made herself forget what it was like to spend a quiet morning eating breakfast on the poach of the white farm house with her mom and dad. She made herself let go of all the memories she had of her boyfriend Dwayne and tried to forget about the pain of the last terrible fight before the break-up.

If she would of knew in one night and only in span of a couple minutes that couple of psycho from a different world would break into her house and forced DG and her parents to jumped into a tornado. DG would not have taken her life on the otherside for granted. She would have fought harder to keep the life that she had. Pretending to be someone DG was not and trying to suppress her real self was taken a toll. DG felt that something was being to break within.

Maybe this was her punishment for letting the witch out. It was her fault the witch took control of her sister body and killed millions of people. In some sort of twisted way maybe the Queen's magic only saved her to only be punished later by taking away everything that DG ever love. Once the citizens of the OZ find out the truth that their beautiful flawless princess who saved the OZ, was the one who actually release the witch and causes the destructions of the OZ .They will turn against her. DG knew it was only a matter of time before the truth would come out. When it does the citizens of the OZ will call for her death.

Until that day happens DG will do everything into her power to bring the OZ back to its formal glory. She did not care if she has to sacrifice herself in order to protect the people of the realm. It was the one thing she could do after all the damage she caused. DG sign there was still the problem of Cain being her body guard. Knowing Cain's superhero personality he would do anything to keep her safe. DG did not need any more people dying because of her.

DG senses tingle alerted her that she was no longer alone in her solitude. DG looked towards the castle and in the distance she saw Cain angrily striding towards her at a fast pace. While the other members of the royalty security detail scamper behind trying to keep up. DG remember one of the new security regulations that was drilled into her head couple of days go. Anyone who was royalty could not be outside on castle grounds by themselves they must have a guard with them. It totally slip her mind. DG wonder if she starts running now maybe she can still slip into the castle unnoticed and find a nice hiding space until Cain's tempter cool off. Knowing Cain that will make him even more angry. It was time for DG to knock some sense into Cain.


End file.
